


You're Everything

by ariofthesea



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariofthesea/pseuds/ariofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first dance really is the one that means everything.</p>
<p>(For the Kouao Week Day Four prompt, "marriage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in hearing the song I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHIR33pOUv0

It isn’t until the DJ introduces the first dance number that I realize how fast my foot is shaking.  Or, rather, it isn’t until Koujaku points it out to me in a concerned whisper.  

 

I tell him that I’m fine, but he takes my hand under the table and strokes his thumb across my knuckles.  I find the gesture helps to ease my mind and nerves, and so I show him a sweet smile to say, “thanks.”   Keeping a gentle hold on my hand, he leads me to the dance floor just as lights fade to a dim purple and the first number begins.  

 

After going through a number of songs ranging from quietly romantic to in-your-face sappy (with Koujaku leaning towards the latter more often than not), we agreed to go with “Everything” by MISIA.  It had a bit more of the subtlety I was looking for while satisfying the raging sentimentalist in Koujaku.  We then brought the basics of what we wanted out of our dance to a good friend of Koujaku’s, who happens to own a dance studio along the outskirts of the southern district.  She strung together our pieces and, in little time, we had ourselves a fully choreographed wedding dance.

 

And now the time has come to perform it before a crowd consisting of all of Beni-Shigure, close friends like Mizuki, and the one person who is the only family for both of us—Granny.  Is it a small crowd?  Yes, all things considered.  But it’s a combination of our worlds, the people who matter the most to us.  And in the end, that’s all we need.  

 

The long orchestral intro allows us to get ourselves composed and get right into the routine.  The main movements for the dance are simplistic waltz movements.  Interspersed are twirls that either end with us resuming the waltz right away or end with me pressing my back to Koujaku’s chest while he wraps his arms around my waist.  I first notice my cheeks beginning to really burn when we do a special move in which Koujaku gets down on one knee and, with our hands still making contact, I walk in a semicircle to seat myself on his leg.  Our audience applauds, even though they know the song isn’t over yet.  Koujaku and I stand up just as the song transitions to a series of orchestral punctuations, which we move in time with, not missing a single step.  We slow down when the key changes, swaying with our arms wrapped around one another.  Our waltz intensifies as the backing instrumentals swell for the final time, only to return to the gentle sway when the music calms.  As the singer vocalizes one last soulful “you’re everything,” I entrust Koujaku with my weight in his arms and he gently lowers me.  I look into his glossy, beaming ruby eyes, and his elated expression sparks a warm, tender feeling inside of me.  The dance ends with me caressing his cheek and our lips meeting as our worlds cheer us on with a wave of applause.  

 

_He really is my everything_ , I think.  And I know the feeling is mutual.  


End file.
